Another Year
by Kakashik
Summary: The story changes when Harry Potter is known to be a natural Occlumen and a Parselmouth in his first year and the very first day at Hogwarts. What is our Potions Master thinking? Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

Title: Another Year

Rating: K+

Pairing: HarryxDraco (will be little, because this is Snape's POV)

Summaries: The story changes a little when Harry Potter is known to be a natural Occlumen and a Parselmouth in his first year and the very first day at Hogwarts. What is our Potions Master thinking?

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-

-

-

**-Prologue-**

Another year. Another year at Hogwarts School of Irritating Brats and Senile Headmaster, which always found pleasure in dementing him with their respectively pathetic display of potions brewing performance and useless speech (well, except his Slytherins, of course).

Haven't the Dark Lord drowned himself in a bathtub full of sulfuric acid (Muggles potions were utterly useful, he had to admit) to completely be dead for Merlin's sake, he wouldn't have been seen decorating the Great Hall for a warm welcome to the new Hogwarts students – all Dumbledore's saying – and waiting impatiently in the Potions professor seat, which he still so wanted to get discard of after so many years sending resume for Defense Against the Dark Arts spot. Sometimes, Snape wondered the number of lawsuits he would have to face against once he retired, for having rampaging too much through the first years' fragile and innocent minds.

The half-giant Hagrid could be seen talking loudly already after only two glasses of Firewhiskey Special for Giants (if that brand of firewhiskey ever existed). Filius, having to sit on books to be able to eat meals like normal people, chatted with Hooch about the bird and the bee – Snape enjoyed calling things he didn't know of this name due to the number of slacked jaws at the hypocritical implying meaning. There came Sinistra, busy drumming fingers that looked so much like vector arrow on the table. Pomona and Poppy (Merlin forbid he said two names with a P at the beginning together) indulged in a silent but heated argument about the effect of Sugar Quills on youngsters' teeth.

Quirrel – the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Snape's newest arch nemesis – was the only one that didn't occupy himself by doing insignificant things. His irritating violet turban followed raptly whenever his head moved, which annoyed Snape so much that he just wanted to hex the man into oblivion, let alone the bravery that Quirrel put on display, daring to sit next to the very vehement and vengeful Potions Master. That was not the only thing that was continuously pissing Snape off. Something obscene, unhealthy, and even dangerous - radiated through the thick turban, which caused him to unconsciously scratch his arm at the seamed area, tainted by the Dark Mark. However, he didn't want to interrogate the other teacher, seeing that his blabbering would get him nowhere to the needed answer, which wasn't so needed this moment, when Minerva McGonagall finally took the stage, holding a list full of first years' name and a tattered Sorting Hat.

First years again… something tickled Snape's mind but he couldn't very well remember… Snape looked over to the soaked and shivering students-to-be to relieve some of his annoyance. What he gained was more than he expected as his currently high irritation rose to a whole new level.

_Potter_.

The only Wizard's Oath that Snape was never hesitated to make was to always recognize a Potter wherever and under whatever cover the latter used. Black hair, brown eyes, pitied eyesight that could be tell just by the way they blinked – every Potter male wore the same face and attitude, just like how the Mafoys discarded the usual way to reproduce and decided finally to clone themselves. Onyx eyes narrowed, immediately made some potential Huffepuffs cowered. Yes, just as he predicted: black hair, pitied eyesight… _Look up, brat so that I can despise your eyes, too_. The boy somehow obeyed, and Snape startled.

Pale skin. All Potter males had tanned one. And green eyes, sparkling behind contact lens.

Snape dismissed the hope that he was seeding all along. Just a small difference of outward appearance could not demonstrate the trait. The Potters were forever deemed arrogant prickly bastards. In Snape's opinion, at least.

Minerva's voice forcefully dragged him out of legendary and deep-rooted hatred reverie and began listing names. 'Abbott, Hannah!'

A little clumsy-looking shy blonde girl stepped out of the first years bunch and walked crisply toward the tattered Sorting Hat – not nervousness, but fear – showed clearly in her eyes. _Hufflepuff, for sure._

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the Hat yelled.

Snape had the tendency to smirk, which only made Abbott fled quicker to her House table. He hasn't lost his acumen in guessing Houses, then.

'Malfoy, Draco'

_What's the point in sorting a Malfoy?_ Snape asked himself, and the Hat unconsciously answered him by declared out loud the moment the brim touched Draco's hair: 'SLYTHERIN!'

Name after name flew away, until… 'Potter, Harry!'

Snape's eyes immediately darkened at the small, lone figure separated itself from the unsorted first years and made its way to the stool. Shaky hands put the Sorting Hat on, and…

'Child, put your walls down' said the Hat. All teachers showed their utmost surprise, excluding Snape, who barely concealed it due to many years of experiences against the Dark Lord. The Potions Master, like other teachers, asked inwardly: 'How did Potter have walls in mind? Does he know Occlumency already?'

'I take it then, child; you can't put your walls down' the Hat continued, obviously to the curious stares that subjected directly to the magical thing 'Close your eyes then, Mr. Potter, and relax'

Potter couldn't put his walls down himself, meaning that he was a natural Occlumen. Snape gave away a thoughtful glance. Natural Occlumens were very rare in this world, as in late decency there have had only three of them shattered around England, French and China. Without mention that there hasn't had any natural Occlumen in the Potter bloodline… perhaps Lily Evans wasn't a muggleborn, after all. Somehow Snape felt ridiculously thankful to Lily, to finally modify the Potter blood that occasionally created some absurdly arrogant pricks, like James Potter. Hope began to swell in Snape, that Harry Potter didn't resemble his father.

Oh how little he knew.

'Use your talents with the snakes wisely, child, it is a very precious gift from Salazar Slytherin, and it is _not_ Dark'

Throughout the Great Hall, there was a sudden silence: Gryffindors stopped betting about Potter's House and increased alarm and – if he wasn't mistaken – animosity towards him; Ravenclaws stopped reviewing their lessons and listened raptly to the Hat, which decided to be silent for a moment; Hufflepuffs stopped staring at their plates and cowering altogether, protecting themselves from the slight hint of the Dark Lord; Slytherins' eyes brightened with well-concealed glee as they exchanged curious and knowing glances.

There was no difference between students and teachers' reactions. Minerva's lips became thinner, Filius almost fell off the books he was sitting on, Poppy, along with Pomona, Hooch and Hagrid shuddered and Quirrel (Snape spat the name even in his thought) didn't show any emotion, except the continuous eye twitch. Only Snape wasn't too surprised, his facial muscles carefully controlled. He got a glimpse of Dumbledore: the old wizard was frowning slightly; his eyes lost the joyful twinkling.

'I won't argue with you anymore. I'm the Sorting Hat and you will do as I say'

Snape rolled his eyes at the Hat. Had it looked at him, it would have rolled its eyes back as if to say: 'Do you have any idea?'

Anyway, Potter's Sorting was so long that the students went back to what they were doing before. Gryffindors continued chatting heatedly without losing track of the Sorting; Ravenclaws returned to their lessons and began doing crosswords; Huffepuffs resumed their unfinished staring. Slytherins, on the contrary of all three other Houses, lifted their gaze to the little boy and waited expectedly. Even Draco Malfoy was curious; his eyes practically yelled that somebody should just wrench that bloody hat away and dragged Harry Potter to their table. How much Snape wanted to be that person.

Potter couldn't go to Gryffindor. He would be feared, neglected, or looked down upon, because of his _Dark_ talent. Some anguish upper years would beat him, and the others would join. Minerva's favoritism would only make the situation worse. Therefore, Potter would not survive in the lions nest. He couldn't go to Ravenclaw, too, since ever looking at him, Snape had known the boy wasn't too fond of books. He had a raw thirst for knowledge from his sharp green eyes, yes, but not by skimming books and learning by heart everything. Obviously he couldn't go to Hufflepuff, considered that the House was rumored to be the garbage can for whoever that didn't have other traits (whereas Snape hoped not, because Helga Hufflepuff was a powerful witch). Then rested only Slytherin, the snakes den, as many people named the House. And being a Parselmouth was just a beginning.

'Your half-giant friend is strongly prejudiced, Mr. Potter' Hagrid choked over his firewhiskey at the mention of him 'If the House had, it would have been demolished decades ago.

'You have got everything in your head. Cunning, intelligence, survival instinct, thirst for knowledge, _loyalty_. Slytherin will sharpen you, make you a very powerful wizard. I believe I make the right choice, should you not defy it as you would regret later'

Potter's lips didn't move, but the boy nodded slightly. Minerva seemed to be the only one other than the Potions Master to notice the movement because she inhaled sharply, as if fearing to lose her Golden Boy. Snape unleashed a smile that sent some unsorted first years to comically widen their eyes and some students to cower deeper into other housemates.

The Hat bellowed: 'SLYTHERIN!'

-

-

-

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 01

**Title**: _Another Year_

**Rating**: _K+_

**Pairing**: _HarryxDraco (will be little, since Snape is the main character)_

**Summary**: _The story changes when Harry Potter is revealed to be a natural Occlumen and a Parselmouth in his first year at Hogwarts, not to mention the very first day of school. What is our Potions Master thinking?_

-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-

-

-

-

-

**-Chapter 01: Potions Class, Quirrel and Undead Dark Lord-**

Some would say that Severus Snape was a true bastard, an insufferable git or even a sadist, if knowing his hobbies, which appeared to be seeing his students failed (as always, Slytherins were not included). The method was actually quite simple and petty, but pretty useful. A single charm to decrease the temperature in the dungeon; inaudible footsteps to sneak behind their backs; hot breath sent down their necks to cause them to petrify or to drop whatever they were holding – mostly porcupine quills and flobberworm mucous – into their cauldrons while the fire was still on; quick moves to duck the explosion, and finally, a cold, dangerously silky voice, owned only by the infamous Potions Master of Hogwarts, to destroy whatever guts left in them by snide comments and House points docking. Believe Snape, who used this method so many times that only first years weren't aware of, and so skillfully that even seventh years still fell for it.

For this most unusual reason, Snape always looked forward to his first lesson with the eleven-year-old brats, especially if they were Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. Absent-mindedly drumming his skeletal fingers on his desk, he waited for them like a snake baited careless victims.

The stony door opened heavily, revealed some familiar faces that he knew to be either Slytherins or Ravenclaws without glancing at their uniforms. Snape quickly dismissed the bookworms and paid attention to his snakes. There… he could see Parkinson, chatting quietly with Bulstrode. Nott and Zabini seemed to be quite cozy, because they sat very closely to each other and almost held hands in attempt to keep warm. Snape smirked. The temperature in Slytherins area went up some notches, as both boys looked up at him as if they knew, and nodded thankfully. The door opened again, as more Slytherins and Ravenclaws walked in. Deep onyx eyes softened when he saw his godson – Draco, as proud and confident as ever – but darkened at the presence of one raven haired, green eyed boy, namely Harry Potter.

Somehow, all his senses were screaming loudly. Snape groaned and rubbed his temple. He had even forgotten that Potter made it to Slytherin after several sips of firewhiskey last night, and the prat had to show up in his very favorite day of school and completely destroy his mood.

Slytherin or not, Potter would have to face the misguided hatred of his Potions professor, the only thing that was different was that Snape would do the work subtlier… and… deadlier.

Snape smiled at the dark thought and accidentally made some Ravenclaws first years shiver.

After taking the roll call, Snape began his favorite speech: 'You are here to learned to subtle art and precise art of potions making. This delicate work is totally different from foolish wand waving' he snapped at the last word, as if it was a pest 'Let's see if you are not a bunch of helpless dunderhead I have to teach every year and are able to understand its beauty'

The speech – spoken by whisper – captivated the whole class. Potter was looking at him with eyes that practically shone with enthusiasm. The other Slytherins, though faking a mask of indifference, slightly fidgeted on their seat. No need to tell the unique reaction of the bookworms.

'Potter' Snape said suddenly 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?'

Potter seemed to be silent for a moment, his face unfathomable. The class waited in absolute silence, fearing that Potter couldn't answer the question. Finally, Potter looked up: 'I believe you would get Draught of Living Death, sir'

'And what took you so long to answer this simple question, Potter?' Snape's voice was barely more than a whisper. _Yes, this is a very simple question, only to those who read their books before school_.

'I have read my books, sir, but I can't remember every little detail to deal with a baiting pop-quiz at the beginning of the class full of first years practically knowing nothing about what is to be taught to them' said Potter, raising an eyebrow at him 'So I had to answer based on potions theories'

All Slytherins smirked at the same time at their slightly surprised teacher, who clearly hadn't expected that the only survivor of a family full of Gryffindor bravery could have answered his questions while subtly insulting him with a tone as respectful as could be managed.

So, Potter finally had some traits worthy to be sorted into Slytherin.

'Very well then. Where would I look for a bezoar, Potter?'

Potter's face could be compared to a peaceful lake that had never vibrated. Snape thought of discretely pointing his wand at him and using Leligimency, but then, he recalled the brat was a natural Occlumen.

'In the stomach of a goat, sir'

'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

'They're the same, and are commonly called aconite, sir'

_Impressive, for a Potter whose family is known to be total failure in Potions_, thought Snape. But what inspired his curiosity most was the way Potter answered his first question. What did Potter say… _'I had to answer based on potions theories'_. There were many books about this subject, whereas most of them said the same thing and never got to the most basic. Potter could have bought one under somebody's suggestion. But then again, potions theories weren't something for a first year to be able to understand. Snape recalled his godson had to word non-stop for six months under his strict tutelage before he could grasp the basic of the theories. How could Potter, by any mean…

He barked to the whole class: 'Well, aren't you writing this down?'

Potter had the guts to sneer at him before setting down on writing. Draco nudged him at his side, murmuring something about 'shouldn't have done that', but Potter seemed unaffected, and gave Draco a toothy grin, at which his godson turned back with a small smile.

Snape knew, that these two brats together would shorten his life expectancy to an unimaginable limit.

'Now, for the practical part of today's lesson…'

At least he set the brats into working now. One careless move and he would have the pleasure in removing points. Poor Ravenclaws, since he had never picked on his House, and poor Potter, who would be received detentions if committed any mistake.

Double Potions – Snape noticed with a wry smirk while all the time surveying the class – never ended without accident - or in Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs case, without injury. Most of the unfortunates were those who foolishly dropped porcupine quills into their heavily heated cauldrons upon their professor's mere presence (and Snape didn't feel one bit guilty). Some other never paid enough attention to the instructions written on the board – somewhat charmed to look like a puzzle to Gryffindorks – and made several little petty faults in the brewing process such as stirring the potion the wrong way or _throwing_ the ingredients carelessly. Although Snape didn't want to, he had to admit that despite his damnable years dedicated to the dunderheads, their rueful expression was always something he couldn't afford to miss.

Alas, Potter – on top of anyone he could think of – had to step in just to annoy his professor, who was sure that the brat did it for his own fun and not for other people's sake. Whatever respect he had for the boy for his – Merlin forbid – intelligent answer disappeared as he stared at Potter seemed-to-be useless hand wave towards Boot's cauldron, which a piece of porcupine quill was going to be drop into. Boot jerked suddenly, and, looking at Potter thankfully, the Ravenclaws tossed it away. Snape blinked.

And because of Potter, who disturbingly prevented any accident from happening with the same hand gesture, Double Potions – for the first time ever since Snape became a teacher – went smoothly without anyone to occupy Madam Pomfrey. The fuming Potions Master had to grudgingly award points for their flawless potions. His reputation was officially demolished under the hand of an eleven-year-old.

'Potter, stay behind' Snape almost shouted. Slytherin or not, Potter was a walking menace. But then, if his assumption was right, Potter possessed some… potential, not just in Potions.

'Yes, professor?'

Potter's face looked calm and serene, like the Hogwarts Lake. No emotion was shown. Snape knew very well, that no eleven-year-old child should have had that kind of face, even the quiet ones.

'It's about your answer. You mentioned the potions theories, which is apparently not something for first years to understand. Tell me, how, by any chance, you are able to grasp its basic'

Potter looked relaxed a little, his lips slightly curved and formed the perfect Slytherin sneer. Snape has never felt so unnerved in front of a student.

'I'm sure you wouldn't be content about it, sir'

'And because?'

'Although it sounds a little absurd, Wizarding potions theories bears no difference to Muggles', in the basic stage. They shared the same essential laws and principles. While wizards describe them as advanced and complicated, muggles teach them to their children since middle school. And I happen to be quite ahead in Chemistry, sir'

-

That night, Snape shut himself in the Restricted Area of Hogwarts library, because his own library didn't have any book that mentioned anything about Muggle… chemistry. He wanted to check if Potter had said the truth. But even if he did, a part of Snape – who believed that Muggles should be erased from this world – didn't want to follow it. After two long hours searching, Snape finally came across a book called _Potions Theories – The Difference between Wizards and Muggles_.

_Till the present day, Potions Theories is deemed as one of the most difficult and complicated competences of Potions, and is studied only by Potions Master and their apprentices. Surprisingly, and maybe shamefully, Potions Theories and muggle Chemistry Theories share the same most basic laws and principles. While the competence is limited only to those who are adept in Potions, Muggles facilitate and teach it to their children since middle school (equivalent with Hogwarts second year)._

_The law of mass conservation is one of the basics that apply to all fields of Muggle Chemistry and Wizarding Potions, including Alchemy, and was first formulated by a muggle scientist named Antoine Lavoisier in 1789. The law states that the mass of a closed system will remain constant, regardless of the processes acting inside the system. This implies that for any chemical process in a closed system, the mass of the reactants must be equal to the mass of the products._

_In Wizarding Potions language, the law is stated differently, but bears no difference. The mass of the ingredients of a potion must be equal with the mass of this potion when done. For example: when 10 pounds of powdered root of asphodel and 3 pounds of infusion of wormwood are used to brew Draught of Living Death, the produced potion must weight 13 pounds._

_The law of mass conservation is very useful for poisons and untraced potions analysing._

'So this is the reason why some muggleborn students are able to grasp even the hardest potions ever taught, and Potions Masters are partially muggleborn' Snape murmured and closed the book. Noting that he would have to notice Madam Pince later, he took the book out of the Restricted Area and walked back to his private quarter.

-

There was something that was definitely not right in the thick purple turban of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, namely Quirrel. That turban, when faced with Snape, made him unconsciously scratch the marked arm, and sent dizziness to his head, as if somebody was trying to read his mind, though with a weak attempt. Moreover, Quirrel stuttered everytime when called, but his babbling wasn't normal. People who stuttered only did so at the beginning of a sentence, whereas Quirrel stammered almost every word. It sounded so false in Snape's ears, but he had no proof.

Quirrel acted as an ordinary teacher – no bribery, no favouritism, no grudge with other teachers. Well, except Snape. Quirrel seemed to cower in Snape's presence, and that was not because of his sharp glare.

'Maybe I should tell Albus about him' thought Snape. But the headmaster – an overjoyed old coot he was – told him not to worry about Quirrel, and that he should be more open to everyone. Snape sneered at the useless advice.

-

By the time Halloween announced its arrival, Snape hasn't discovered anything about Quirrel. Time to time, he looked askance at the other, surveying every of his gesture. The only thing he was awarded with was the slight pain in his marked arm and ridiculous attempts in poking his mind.

Snape wasn't too surprised when the Defence teacher stomped in the Great Hall, stuttering something about troll in the dungeon. While the staff guided the panicked students back to their dormitories (except Slytherins, who resided in Ravenclaw common room because their dormitory happened to be the dungeon itself), he decided to chase after Quirrel, who had suspiciously disappeared after comically fake-fainting in the Great Hall.

Rushing through the ruckus, Snape's robe was seized by a small hand from Slytherin table. He resisted an urge to snap at the brat: 'Potter? What do you think you are doing?'

'No need to go after him, sir'

Something in those deep green eyes told him not to argue against it, and Snape could detect no lie.

'Get back to Ravenclaw common room' was all he said. Potter nodded.

But then, Snape knew that he shouldn't have believed Potter's almost angelic face.

Laid on the floor of the girls' bathroom, unmoving, the enormous dead corpse of a mountain troll soaked in its own blood. Its head and chest were severed with large gashes from where blood was oozing out. There stood Potter, leaning against the wall, wand grasped in hand, ready to fire off another curse should the troll have moved an inch. His breath was slightly shallow, but there was a smirk firmly kept in place.

The other teachers arrived shortly after Snape. Quirrel let out a faint whimper and clutched his heart. Minerva's lips turned white upon seeing the dead troll.

'Explain, Mr. Potter'

'Successive Diffindo Maximus, professor' Potter answered.

Snape's lips twitched in attempt to form a half smile for his Slytherin. Never, ever in Hogwarts history had a first year defeated a troll, and a mountain troll at that. Moreover, Diffindo wasn't taught until second year, and Diffindor Maximus definitely was a made-up, but useful spell.

'Very well. Ten points to Slytherin' said Minerva, anger slowly fading. He inwardly clapped for her. 'But next time, notify a teacher first, Mr. Potter. Now get back to your dormitory'

Snape didn't understand why Potter told him not to waste time chasing after Quirrel, until Albus told him that the headmaster had spent hours last night identifying all locking spells that were mysteriously placed on the door of the corridor on the third floor, instead of a simple and single Alohomora.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**: God, I've been through a dreadful week. Exams, broken computer, lost files… And my twelve-year-old sister had to accidentally click on the button 'Delete this story' and then 'Yes'. Yeah, that's the reason Grave Mistake disappeared without a trace. I'm very sorry, everyone. I'll try to repost the story as soon as possible.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 02

**Title**: _Another Year_

**Rating**: _K+_

**Pairing**: _HarryxDraco (will be little, since Snape is the main character)_

**Summary**: _The story changes when Harry Potter is revealed to be a natural Occlumen and a Parselmouth in his first year at Hogwarts, not to mention the very first day of school. What is our Potions Master thinking?_

-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

-

-

-

-

-

**-Chapter 02: The Secret of the Atom and a Reckless Idea-**

As a matter of fact, Severus Snape was one of the night-owl inhabitants of Hogwarts that deeply disregarded the law of time and defied the usual human biological clock. Truth be told, the Potions Master was – both – a night owl and a morning person, especially when the seventh years were taking their NEWTs; there was a time the staffs placed bet on how long Snape would stay awake before crumbling under extreme lack of sleep. Unfortunately, their pet subject found out and started spreading self-contradictory rumors so that nobody won the bet in the end. "A true Slytherin" said the Bloody Baron.

This time, Snape's incomparable ability again was challenged by one thing that he wouldn't have touched given a free medium-sized Gringotts account and that was introduced to him by none other than the Slytherin Boy-Who-Lived.

'… _The problem is ancient: what would be left if a solid substance were continually divided in two? The only concept accepted and utilized till the present day is that of an 'atom', derived from a Greek adjective which means 'not visible', invented by the Greek philosopher Leucippus and his pupil Democritus (400 BC)…'_

Muggle Potions, or Chemistry was the name.

Never in his double-agent life Snape knew of the idea of dividing a solid substance in two and keeping track of what was left in the end. There was no such thing as 'solid substance' in Potions, where hellebore, newt eyes, porcupine quill or even unicorn blood were considered 'ingredients' – equivalent of 'substance', whereas Snape was sure that according to Chemistry, these ingredients contained one thousand and one different kinds of substance the Wizarding World would never find out.

In a world that no magic existed, everything was explained so differently. Unlike wizards and witched who tended to rely on magic to through things, Muggles had their own laws and theorems. Compared to their level of scientific development, the British magical population hasn't surpassed much since its Middle Ages.

The Potions Master felt like spinning along with the electron, the proton and the neutron as more and more Muggle secrets unraveled themselves. And he felt like a first year again, knowledge-thirsted and extremely curious, dwelling into a civilization that, regardless of his Muggle parentage, he had long time ago forfeited.

Forget the powerless Dark Lord and his idiot of a servant Quirrel. He had a whole night to discover what ice-breaking scientific matter stood behind the elliptic movement of electrons.

-

-

-

Quirrel has been sneaking into the library in the dead of the night, which was entirely reckless and un-Dark Lord-liked, to Snape's opinion, because even his minor adversary knew of his antic and politely performed the busy Head of House so that he wouldn't feel too ignored.

'Did you see what kind of book he was trying to read?' Snape eyed his student askance. He was aware that Potter has been breaking the curfew to keep an eye on the possessed Defense teacher, but shrugged the feeling away, as it wasn't important and the boy still appeared healthy. Potter didn't fall into the House of Snakes for nothing. As long as he wasn't caught, the Potions Master gladly indulged his curiosity.

'No, sir. But Quirrel is lurking in the Restricted Section, the Soul Magic part'

Snape frowned. It was clear that Quirrel was being possessed, but what was Soul Magic for? It was a deadly dangerous branch of magic that a stuttering bloke could never access to, possessed or not. Quirrel could have very well steal the stone and revive his Master, unless he had thought of a second chance, might the first corrupt.

Snape looked at Potter again and saw the boy staring at him as if trying to analyze his facial appearance. According to the brightness of his eyes, surely his student has been up to something. Snape fixed his face into a sneer and drawled: 'What do you think, Mister Potter?'

The boy seemed reluctant: 'Sir, why don't we let Vol-' he switched, seeing Snape flinched '-the Dark Lord be revived for once?'

The Potions Master couldn't believe what he was listening to. 'Are you mad?' he bellowed, then reduced his voice to a venomous whisper 'After all the world has done to you, your mother's sacrifice, our effort to keep the Stone safe, all you think is why don't we resurrect _Him_?' Potter has definitely gone bonkers he knew it.

'No, sir,' said Potter with more confidence 'I mean, if there's any way to alter the Stone so that it can only function once and produce enough elixir for one-time usage, so that the Dark Lord can have a corporeal body. Then it would be easier to find and defeat him, isn't it?'

'Have you thought of the consequences, boy?' Snape almost growled at the – Merlin forbid – stupidness of the child 'Can you imagine what would the Dark Lord do once revived?'

'I know, sir. But I think it'd be certainly more convenient to locate him now that he has a body. We can't keep track of a soul, can we?'

Snape narrowed his eyes. Potter had a point. Albus has been trying to find the Dark Lord's remnant for years – all they got was a rumor that he hovered in the Albanian forest - and now it appeared from nowhere in Quirrel's turban. Once _he_ was resurrected, the Death Eaters would be active again. Snape almost touched his left arm. He knew when that happened, he would become once again the link between the Dark and the Light, sacrificing himself for the coming glorious victor of the Order. He secretly shuddered.

Ah, the good thing was they would end the Dark regime quicker. If they could.

'Daring plan, Mister Potter, but many flaw and small chance to succeed,' Snape concluded 'but I must congratulate you that even the Headmaster hasn't thought of this plan, I am sure. Now, being a Slytherin, get back to your dorm or I shall be forced to dock our points'

Potter stood up, gave him a polite salute and disappeared behind the heavy door. Snape summoned a bottle of firewhiskey to his side.

He could imagine Albus' serene face right now, talking to him grandfatherly: _'Let the people enjoy their peace while they still can, Severus. Isn't it our mission to prolong it?'_

'_So that there will be a shock when the Dark finally emerge'_ thought Snape bitterly.

-

-

-

-

-

_**A/N**__: I'm sorry my writer's block has been too much of a bother to people that await this story. Unfortunately, it's still there, results in this chapter not being the best of my writing. _

_Draco hasn't appeared yet, since I intend to introduce him at the end of their first year._

_Your reviews are my happiness, everyone._


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: _I'm very sorry to have you wait for so long for Another Year's new chapter. My inspiration died, unfortunately, and I'm putting this story up for adoption. I'm still updating Emerald, though. Contact me when you decide to adopt my story._

_Kakashik_


End file.
